The Last Couple on the Dance Floor
by AtLoLevad
Summary: At Sonya and Mikhail's wedding Rose and Dimitri find a little time to themselves. Oneshot. Support Frostbite on Indiegogo, and check out the author's note at the end.


I watched Sonya and Mikhail sway on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other.

I couldn't help it, I sighed.

They were damn adorable.

"Hey."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around, on edge even though I wasn't on duty. I shouldn't have worried, it was just Lissa.

"Oh, hi," I leaned against her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, "How're you holding up?"

Lissa smiled softly, "Good. Tired. I just wish everything could be fixed, you know?"

I laughed, 'Trust me, Liss. I know. As soon as the heredity laws are fixed and we know more about this spirit stuff, I'm taking Dimitri and hightailing it to the nearest tropical beach."

Lissa hummed, "That sounds nice. Can Christian and I come?"

I pretended to think, "We'll we could always use Fire Boy to start beach bonfires….so, I guess you can come."

Lissa nudged my hip with hers, "Stop it! I know you and Christian are becoming friends."

"I will confirm or deny nothing," I laughed, sticking my nose in the air, faux-snobbily.

"It's alright," Lissa giggled, "I know the truth! Christian told me that you asked him to teach you a few recipes."

I gasped, "Traitor! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"There are no secrets between couples," Lissa smiled, "I'm sure you tell Dimitri everything."

I squinted, making our my boyfriend hiding behind a large plant, "Yeah, I guess I do tell him everything."

Lissa and I were quiet for a while, just watching Sonya and Mikhail dance. A few more couples joined them, but the reception was winding down so there weren't that many people left.

Christian came up behind us a few minutes later, one hand resting on each of our shoulders, "What's going on?"

Lissa smiled happily, "Just people watching."

"Sounds very fun, Your Highness," I could hear the laughter in Christian's voice without even looking at him.

Lissa swung her elbow back, catching Christian in the stomach. He let out an '_ooof_' and moaned, "Liss!"

"I hate being called that by you," Lissa grumbled, a frown crossing her pretty face. She was having difficulties adjusting to her role as Moroi ruler, not that she would let anyone outside of my, Christian and Dimitri know that.

"Dance with me," Christian said, "I'll make it up to you."

He took Lissa's hand, and she looked down at me, 'Are you okay here?"

I nodded, "Of course! Someone will be along to bother me soon, I'm sure. My old man is still around here somewhere."

Lissa shook her head, "I don't want to leave you!"

"It's fine, Liss! Really. Go dance with your King," I grinned wickedly at the way Christian went a little green around the edges. He hated being Moroi royalty more than anyone.

Lissa's green eyes were thoughtful, she turned to Christian and rested a thin, white hand on his chest, "Go tell Dimitri he's relieved from duty and to come dance with his girlfriend."

Christian was off across the room in a minute, but I protested.

"He's not going to leave his position. You know him, Liss," but even as I said it, I wished Dimitri would step away and dance with me.

Lissa grinned mischievously, "He'll obey a direct order from his Queen."

I wasn't sure. Dimitri was all about honor and duty. I knew that story first hand.

But much to my surprise, Christian was back a few seconds later, my hulking Russian in tow.

There was a happy gleam in Lissa's eyes as Christian pulled her onto the dance floor.

I smirked up at Dimitri, "There's a Guardian away from his post. Should I tell the Queen?"

Dimitri laughed, "You look so beautiful, _Roza_."

"Not so bad yourself," I took in his Guardian uniform.

He held out his hand, "Dance?"

"Well…" I drew out the word, "Since you abandoned your post and are risking getting fired, I guess I can dance with you."

I slid my hand into his and happily followed him onto the dance floor.

I had ditched my heels a few hours ago, so I was back to my regular short stature. I leaned my cheek against Dimitri's chest and held him close, enjoying the way his muscular arms wrapped protectively around my back.

I didn't recognize the song that was playing, but it was slow and a little bit sad. We swayed along slowly, and I wondered if we were in a different place people might think that we were dancing at our wedding.

Dimitri was saying something above my head. I pulled away from him slightly and looked up, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "So eloquent, my _Roza_. I was saying, I've been wanting to do this all day."

"Oh," I smiled widely, ignoring his little crack at me, "I did too. I wish you weren't on duty."

"Well, someone had to guard everyone," he pointed out.

"True," I breathed, "But I don't see why you had to be on duty all day."

"Were you going to switch with me?" he rubbed a circle on my back, and I melted.

"Well, no," I scoffed, "That would defeat the purpose of us being able to spend time together."

"We did have a few minutes together earlier," Dimitri dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"Ruined by Sydney," I grumbled good-naturedly. I wasn't mad at my friend, but she had horrible timing.

"Sydney is going back to Palm Springs," Dimitri reminded me.

"Are you going back too?" I asked, hoping he wasn't. Everything with this spirit and the former Strigoi not being able to be re-turned along with Lissa's law difficulties had thrown all of our schedules into an uproar. We barely knew what was going to happen next.

Dimitri shook his head, "I'll be here for the time being."

"Good," I patted his chest lightly, "I've missed you. And we need to catch up on some, _us time._"

He laughed and I felt his chest rumbled underneath my cheek.

"We will have all the '_us time_' in the world soon enough, Rose."

"I hope so," I sighed, ignoring the steadily growing feeling of unease in my stomach.

Something was happening in our world, and I didn't know what.

_No, Rose, _I mentally scolded myself,_ Right now you're dancing with Dimitri at Sonya's wedding. Be happy. Enjoy the moment._

I shook the unease off and buried my face into Dimitri's chest.

The problems of the Moroi world could wait for a time when I wasn't dancing in the love of my life's arms.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri leaned down and brushed a kiss against my ear.

"Nothing," I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Pah," he snorted, "I know you, Rose Hathaway. And that little crease in between your eyebrows tells me that something is bothering you."

I sighed, "Can we just have a problem free night? I just want to dance with you, and kiss you, and make love with you. Not discuss my random worries."

Dimitri looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it, "Okay, Rose. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Together."

"Together," I agreed, laughing when Dimitri suddenly spun me away from his body and then back in.

"You've got dancing skills!" I laughed, feeling gleeful.

Dimitri shrugged, "I'm okay."

"I bet Olena taught you!" I grinned, "I'm so asking her then next time she calls!"

"I am not confirming or denying anything," Dimitri smiled down at me, cupping my cheek and leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"Get a room," Mikhail laughed as he and Sonya spun past us.

I smirked, "I hear the honeymoon suite in this place in pretty nice."

Sonya blushed prettily, "Rose…" she admonished.

I laughed, "Sorry, Sonya."

Dimitri danced me away and I waved to the happy couple over his back.

"You ever think about that being us?" I honestly hadn't expected him to answer. I was just wondering out loud.

"Sometimes," he murmured, startling me.

"Really?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged, " I don't want to spend my life with anyone else."

I grinned, "Me either."

"And now that that's settled," He leaned down and kissed me again, "More dancing?"

I kissed him back, "More dancing."

I don't know how long we danced for, but the next time I focused on something that wasn't Dimitri, we were the last couple on the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm sure you've all heard about the IndieGoGo campaign to get Frostbite made. Well, I made my money donation, but now I'm doing something else. **

**I was joking with Maria (myroza on Tumblr) and said that i would write a oneshot for celebrating the campaign. That morphed into her suggesting I write something every time we hit another multiple of 50K towards the goal. So that's what's happening. **

**This first one is in honor of 50K =)**

**And Maria asked for something set during the Bloodlines time period, and this is what popped into my head. **

**So, please contribute to the campaign if you can, and if not, share the link on as many social medias as many times as you possibly can! **


End file.
